


Slip of the Tongue

by ghostpun



Series: Birdmen Drabbles [7]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpun/pseuds/ghostpun
Summary: Just a quick confession scene drabble
Relationships: Karasuma Eishi & Takayama Sou, Karasuma Eishi/Takayama Sou
Series: Birdmen Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308698
Kudos: 1





	Slip of the Tongue

“Goddamnit, it’s because I LOVE you, you piece of-“ he cuts himself off, violently.

It’s sickeningly silent. Takayama just  _ stares _ at him, mouth slightly open in an “o” shape. Karasuma feels his face getting more and more red and blotchy before the tears that have been threatening to spill out this entire confrontation just start _flowing_ , and with it he hears himself let out a pathetic hiccup. 

The noise seems to waken Takayama a bit, his facial features minutely changing, but Karasuma doesn’t have the heart to decipher its meaning.

“You...love me?” Takayama's head tilts just a bit as he speaks. 

The other can’t bear to look at him, not when he’s crying and shaking like this. His hands suddenly appear, covering his face. “Just,” his voice is shaking now, too, “Just act like I didn’t say that.”

“Karasuma,” Takayama says, so softly, yet it still ends up ringing in Karasuma’s ears.

“So what if I do?” He meant it to come off snappy, but instead it just sounds hurt. “Forget...forget what I said. Just ignore it and we can just forget about this until I can look at you without my chest hurting, okay?”

“Karasuma-“

“I’ll get over it, you don’t even need to attempt to spare my feelings as you reject me, I get it-“

“Eishi.” There are hands grabbing at his own, Karasuma realizes, but is a bit too stunned to protest as Takayama gently pries off Karasuma’s hands from his face. 

“Wh-” He knows his eyes are puffy from crying. 

“I love you.” 

His voice cracks ever so elegantly. “...Huh?” 

“I love you.” Takayama repeats, a bit more earnest.

“You-no, you don’t need to lie-“

“I’m not.” His smile is so genuine it  hurts to look at. “I love you.” 

“Oh.” He doesn’t know what else to say. He nervously fidgets, readjusting his feet. “I, um, I...l..love y- _ shit- _ “  _ Why was it so much easier to scream it?  _ But Takayama looks content, patient as he waits for Karasuma to stumble through it. Karasuma swallows the butterflies that result from that conclusion and squeezes his eyes shut. “I love you.” He says, to the void, but not really. He can still sense Takayama, the heat radiating off of him. He knows the questions circling in Takayama’s head. “I have for a while. I didn’t want to admit it, but as time went on I just kept falling more and more and eventually it got to a point where I couldn’t deny it.” He opened his eyes at some point while he was talking. “Do you…”  _ Really feel the same? _

“Yeah.” 

“I-I see.” He feels his face burn again. “I’m talking about love in the romantic sense, you’re aware, right?” 

“I am.”

“And it’s…”

He nods. “The same for me.”

“A-Ah.” They stand there, awkwardly. Karasuma finally registers that they’re basically holding hands, too. The backs of Karasuma’s hands rest on Takayama’s palms. One of Takayama’s thumbs is absentmindedly rubbing comforting circles into the other’s palm.

“Have we been doing that this whole time?” He jostles both his hands slightly.

Takayama glances down. The thumb stops, now that he’s aware. “...I took them off your face. Neither of us moved them after that.” 

“...Okay.”

“Sorry, I can-“ The taller teen starts to withdraw them, but Karasuma turns his hands over and stops him (Takayama’s fingers immediately curl around him. Karasuma tries not to think about how nicely their hands have always slotted together). 

“It’s fine.” Karasuma rushes. All this blushing is going to make him light headed.

Takayama just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [tosses this out here] 
> 
> I've been writing a bit more lately, not sure if WIPs will ever get done or if I publish, but here's this drabble
> 
> if i do publish something on the longer side, it will either be for an eden au I've had jumbling around in my mind, or for a silly post-canon idea (pretty much a teen rom com)
> 
> uhhh, bye! feel free to hmu on tumblr/discord/wherever if youre curious abt those fics mentioned (or any of the others i have squirreled away/abandoned)


End file.
